yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 : Light and Darkness
Juné's P.O.V PART 1 Juné　「A twin dragons...?」 Genesis　「The Birth of cursed twin dragons.」 Juné　「Genesis-san, this is...?!」 『*Roar* Grr-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-----!!!』 The twin dragons roar again, which is very very loud made me to cover my ears. Then Genesis-san lifts his left hand and face his palm towards the dragons. An orb of light in his palm and create a blast of light towards the dragon. When the blast hit the dragons, it forms a cage made of light for two of them. Genesis　「Calm down. You two.」 『Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!』 Juné　「Genesis-san?!」 Genesis　「Don't worry, I'm just calming them down. It must be quite a surprise when they born.」 Juné　「Born?」 (Isn't this is the place of death, how lives born within such place? I understand...) 『Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!』 Juné　「The Dragons!」 Genesis　「As expected, even my powers cannot hold them back for long. Their powers may be surpassed even more than I expected. 」 Juné　「Genesis-san, what are they doing?」 Genesis　「It seems they're desperately of getting out of this place.」 Juné　「Desperately...?」 『Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa------!!!』 Then a large portal was opened above the sky, where the dragons are heading towards it. Juné　「Where are they going?」 Genesis　「This is where I can help you, now its depends on you, young girl.」 Juné　「Eh? What? What do mean by that?! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!」 Then a very bright light before my eyes. Genesis　「Wish you good luck, young girl.」 ''' '''PART 2 Juné　「Um...Ummm...Huh? This is place....?」 When I woke up, I just realized I was sleeping on a bench in a familiar garden. It seems to be one of the gardens in my home. That means... Juné　「Did I came back? Or it was just a dream?」 But I believed that doesn't seem to be a dream at all. Then sparkles of light started to rain down from the sky. Its feel familiar. Where did I have this feeling before? Juné　「What's this?」 Suddenly a bright light shines in the sky, make me cover my eye. Juné　「What?!」 Two round spheres fall from the sky, they bounced a little, then rolled to the front of my shoes. A black and white spheres? From the sky? Can this day be more strange? I curiously and carefully pick up the two spheres and put them into both of my palms. Juné　「What is these?」 Then the spheres pop out and their shapes turn into miniature form of dragon-a-like thinging. 『Where are we?』 The two spheres talk at the same time. Juné　「They'd talked!」 『....?』 Juné　「Eeeh....Um... In planet Earth.」 『So we're not in Vestroia?』 Juné　「Vestroia...? Hey, who are you two?」 『We are living beings known as the Bakugans. And our names are...』 「I am Lumina Leonidas.」 「And I'm Darkon Leonidas.」 Juné　「Leonidas... Um. What a wonderful name.」 『Huh? Is that wonderful, we don't think so...』 Juné　「Um! Its really wonderful. And I'm Juné, Juné Ryuhane. Nice to meet you.」 『Uh, Ah. Nice to meet you.』 Juné　「You two are twin right? Does twins rare in bakugan?」 『Yes. We bakugan may have many same appearances to other bakugans who attributes are different from us. But, there's no bakugans born at the same time and different attributes.』 Juné　「Fufum. You two even talk at the same time. As expected from a twins.」 『Is that true? Hmm?』 Juné　「Hehahahaa...」 『... Strange girl.』 Juné　「Oh yeah, Leonidas did said something about "Vestroia" right? Is that where you came from?」 Lumina Leonidas　「No. We didn't came from there.」 Darkon Leonidas　「We are trying to get there.」 Juné　「Is "Vestroia" a home to all bakugans?」 Darkon Leonidas　「Yes it is.」 Lumina Leonidas　「But not the place where we were born.」 Juné　「Eh?」 Ah! The two dragons... From the doom dimension! Don't tell me is... Juné　「Hey Leonidas, can I ask you two a question?」 『What is it?』 Juné　「Did you born in the Doom Dimension earlier?」 『...!!』 Juné　「As expected.」 Darkon Leonidas　「How did you know? Don't tell me, you were there?」 Lumina Leonidas　「A human girl in Doom Dimension, that's impossible...」 Juné　「I was brought to there by Genesis-san, I accepted his favor because he need my help him but still I don't know what was it...」 Lumina Leonidas　「Genesis... The red dragon earlier, huh.」 Darkon Leonidas　「Anyway, we have to go to Vestroia.」 Juné　「Why?」 Lumina Leonidas　「To take our anger on the bakugans in Vestroia!」 Juné　「Eh?! Why?! Didn't you guys just born?!」 Darkon Leonidas　「They're the ones who made us born ''in that Doom Dimension.」 Juné　「What...?」 Lumina Leonidas　「We both born from the energies that once belonged to the bakugans who were trapped inside the Doom Dimension.」 Darkon Leonidas　「More specific, we born from their negative energies of them. Sadness, Pain, Hatred, all of them are negative energies. And that's what we were born from. You can say we're... 」 Lumina Leonidas　「...''Cursed.」 Juné　「...Leonidas, curse? That makes no sense, you two... Were just born a few moments ago...」 Lumina Leonidas　「We thanked for your pity, but we don't needed.」 Darkus Leonidas　「In order to become worthy for living, we had no choice.」 Juné　「Worth for living?! Don't say such things! Everything deserved to live! No one can decided it for you!」 Lumina Leonidas　「But they won't accept us because our cursed identities ... 」 Juné　「They're the ones have to change! Not Leonidas!」 Darkon Leonidas　「What if they didn't change? What if they still refuse to accept us?」 Juné　「Then I'll accept you! Even if the whole world, whole dimension, whole universe rejected you two, I will accept everything of you!」 Lumina Leonidas　「Doing this far...」 Darkon Leonidas　「... For us.」 Juné　「....」 Lumina Leonidas　「Your name was Juné, right? Thank you.」 Darkon Leonidas　「Thanks to you, we decided to let down the hatred and for accepting us. 」 Lumina Leonidas　「We also learn a valuable lesson from you, the importance of friendship and trust. Thank you.」 Darkon Leonidas　「But, we don't have anywhere to go now.」 Juné　「Then what about staying here with me, in Kabbalah?」 『Here? With you?』 Juné　「Um! Is it a bad idea?」 Lumina Leonidas　「No. No a bad idea.」 Darkon Leonidas　「But is it okay for us to stay here with you?」 Juné　「Um! It's totally fine! Rather, I'm so happy! From now on, please take care of me, Leonidas!」 Darkon Leonidas　「Happy with us, eh?」 Lumina Leonidas　「I feel the same way too, um. Please take care of me.」 Darkon Leonidas　「Me too. Please take care of me, Juné. No, "Hime".」 Juné　「Eh?」 Lumina Leonidas　「We decided to call you by "Hime".」 Darkon Leonidas　「Does it bother you?」 Juné　「Umm... I still can't get used to it. But whatever the case, I'm glad I have Leonidas to be my side now.」 『Us too.』 Category:Chapter Readings Category:Spin-off Chapters Category:Bakugan Chapters Category:Bakugan Series